Guardia baja
by LunaSangrante
Summary: Thranduil, en medio de una crisis tras días de insomnio, ruega por un descanso mental. Cuando finalmente lo consigue, se descubre a sí mismo teniendo extraños sueños sensuales con una mujer que ni siquiera conoce... ¿Qué clase de trampa le está tendiendo su mente? Y aún más importante, ¿podrá detener esas "pesadillas"?
1. Chapter 1

Estaba de mal humor ese día, como casi todos los días… No sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior siempre le señalaba que alguien estaba haciendo algo mal. Luego de decidir chequear por sí mismo, efectivamente, algo andaba mal.

Al parecer, todo el mundo se tomaba a la ligera su rol dentro del Reino. Para él, que era el Rey, era algo inconcebible e irresponsable. Nunca podría entender por qué todos parecían querer descuidar sus tareas o hacer todo al revés de como se lo había indicado.

Y odiaba esperar. Ese día le había dicho al rastreador que le trajera un informe de las noticias de los alrededores; ya estaba cayendo la tarde y aún no llegaba…

Con su impotente voz, llamó el nombre de su hijo por cuarta vez, hasta que lo vio aparecerse detrás de un desfiladero de columnas.

-Tranquilo, padre- Legolas parecía querer tomárselo a la ligera también… - Seguro que llegará pronto-

-No entiendo qué entienden ustedes por "deprisa"…- Soltó luego de dar un soplido malhumorado. – Cuando llegue dile que vaya a mi cámara. Allí estaré-

Y se alejó rápidamente. No deseaba charlar con nadie; Legolas de seguro que lo defendería, porque son muy buenos amigos… Soltó otro bufido al notar que pequeños detalles como ese, diminutos problemitas, comenzaban a sacarlo de quicio con más facilidad que antes…

Sentado en su cámara y con un puñado de papeles en la mano, se planteaba si sería el hecho de que se estaba volviendo demasiado viejo… De hecho, su padre había gobernado por el triple de tiempo que él… Pero no recordaba haberlo visto tan severo. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así, tan retraído últimamente? Como si, sin importar si las cosas salían bien o mal, siempre les encontraría algo que estuviese errado y tuviera que soltar reprimendas a todos por su negligencia, teniendo o no razón…

Lo cierto era que ya estaba cansado, no tenía más ganas de pensar… Creyó que sería mejor dejar todo como estaba por ese día e irse a la cama un poco más temprano de lo habitual.

Salió de su cámara algo dubitativo. No estaba del todo seguro con su decisión, se sentía algo irresponsable abandonando sus tareas así de repente… pero por otro lado, tenía la certeza de que quizás era la falta de sueño recurrente la causante de su cotidiano malhumor.

Dando pasos seguros, recorrió largos pasillos, encaminándose hasta su cuarto. Mientras lo hacía, podía ver a sus guardias vigilar las entradas y todo el lugar, y un par de doncellas limpiando por ahí y por allá… Se quedó de pie, observándolas por un rato. Ellas sonreían al realizar sus tareas, cotilleando entre ellas y soltando risitas tontas de vez en cuando...

Thranduil se quedó allí, mirando, y de pronto una idea le inundó la cabeza: Tal vez ya era tiempo de planear un casamiento para su hijo. Es decir, casi tenía la misma edad que él cuando se había casado, y su padre, Oropher, también le había elegido una candidata que creía correcta y adecuada… Sí, quizás ya era hora… Lo que fuera para poder deshacerse de esa persecución estúpida que Legolas le propinaba a Tauriel, la capitana de la Guardia Real.

Frunció el ceño al recordar eso. Le parecía absurdo y sin sentido alguno… ¿Un príncipe de la talla y linaje de Legolas, y una simple elfa silvana? No mientras él sea el Rey. Hay ciertos códigos que jamás deben romperse, pensó.

Continuó su recorrido cocinando esa idea en la mente. Ahora tenía una nueva tarea. Llegó a su habitación y al abrir se quedó de pie, totalmente inmóvil unos segundos, cuando observó otras cuatro doncellas dentro del lugar, limpiando y ordenando.

Al notarlo ahí, un ligero rubor se coló en las mejillas de las jóvenes, quienes, disculpándose por la molestia se escurrieron del escenario mirando hacia el suelo. Thranduil simplemente continuó de pie en la entrada de su cuarto, con la vista endurecida. Notó por primera vez la cantidad variada de mujeres de la edad de su hijo que vivían en el reino, pero… ¿podría realmente encontrar a una que estuviera a su altura?

Echando un suspiro agotado, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se dirigió directo hacia su cambiador.

Frente a este, un espejo ovalado se alzaba, con aires de orgullo. El Rey elfo exhibía ante él ahora su figura desnuda, pero ni siquiera se molestaba en voltear a verse; le parecía un asunto aburrido y fuera de lugar, estarse viendo a sí mismo. Conocía su cuerpo y su persona a la perfección, por lo que ni siquiera sentía interés en notar cómo se veía en ese día en particular. Solo se permitía mirarse en el espejo para comprobar que su cabello no estuviera desalineado, y como pretendía irse a la cama, ese punto pasaría de largo también.

Se colocó una bata color ceniza y marchó hasta la cama. Enorme, vacía y fría; el colchón parecía un desolado campo de batalla luego de las millones de muertes. En este caso, solo había sido una sola muerte, pero para Thranduil contaba como un millón. Su corazón por largo tiempo vagó sin consuelo entre aquellas sábanas enormes, compartiendo de vez en cuando la cama con Legolas cuando aún era pequeño… Con este ya crecido y convertido en todo un hombre, el Rey Elfo había aprendido a no quejarse de su soledad y tan solo aceptarla.

Legolas se lo planteaba algunas veces. Le decía, casi rodeando el tema, que sería bueno para su salud emocional tratar de continuar con su vida… darle oportunidad a otra persona, a otra mujer… De tan siquiera pensarlo, a Thranduil se le revolvía el estómago de furia, frustración y nerviosismo. Jamás pensó en eso, y mucho menos actualmente. Estaba bien solo, no precisaba de nadie más. No dejaría que lo usaran ni usaría a alguien para aniquilar su soledad. Nadie merecía ser tratado así, y bien él sabía que no podría amar a ninguna persona que no fuera su difunta esposa.

Consternado, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces… ¿Por qué estaba pensado en eso de repente? Era inusual. Tal vez se debía a que se obligó a rememorar el momento exacto en que su padre le presentó a quien sería su esposa luego… Esperaba lograr el mismo resultado que Oropher tuvo con él, aunque algo le decía que Legolas no sería tan fácil de disuadir.

Por alguna razón, su hijo estaba empeñado con Tauriel, y por si fuera poco, la mayoría de las veces tardaba en acatar una orden directa… Thranduil no podía comprenderlo; jamás se le hubiera ocurrido a él desafiar una orden de su padre, y sin embargo, Legolas tenía un espíritu combativo y rebelde. A su madre no lo había heredado, por supuesto. Ella era obediente y servicial, totalmente lo opuesto a Legolas… Y no quería creer que lo había sacado de su ejemplo. A veces se podía mostrar desafiante, pero siempre por una buena razón…

Atontado entre la maraña de sus pensamientos, sacudió de nuevo su cabeza, corrió sus sábanas y se adentró en la cama. Estaba harto de su voz interior, quería que ya se callase por un rato. Había estado pensando tanto esos últimos días que ya hasta tenía insomnio… Ahora que lo recordaba, llevaba tres días sin dormir. Necesitaba un buen descanso mental o se volvería loco.

Se hallaba mirando el techo, como de costumbre, y sin poder dormir… Su cuarto nunca estaba totalmente a oscuras; gustaba de algunas velas pequeñas para iluminar medianamente el espacio, como era costumbre habitual en el Bosque Negro. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su lado: Vacío arrollador… Cerró los ojos. Ya no quería pensar, precisaba dormirse de una buena vez.

Mantuvo sus ojos completamente cerrados, y juró que no los volvería a abrir si no se dormía. Como oyendo su plegaria interna, el cansancio azotó sus pupilas cubiertas y se vio a sí mismo inmerso en una nube cada vez más notoria, que venía a traerle relajación y paz… Al fin, la tan ansiada paz.

Su mente estaba muda, sus ojos cerrados y su olfato encendido. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido ni por qué ahora estaba despertando. Tenía la intención de abrir los párpados, pero le resultaba imposible; estaban demasiado pesados.

Un electrificante olor a canela mezclado con… miel invadía sus cuencas olfativas. De pronto, sus oídos sorprendidos captaron un quejido extraño proveniente de su propia voz… "¿Ese fui yo?", se preguntó.

Intentaba despertarse. Movió levemente sus brazos, aunque la fuerza de estos era prácticamente nula. Entonces, llevó su atención hacia sus piernas para lograr que se movieran, y fue allí cuando pudo sentirlo: Un extraño placer. Un bienestar deleitoso que no había probado en centenares de años… Pero, ¿por qué?

Ese detalle lo abrumó a tal punto que logró abrir un poco sus ojos. La visión borrosa no le propinaba las respuestas que esperaba encontrar, pero sí lo dejó aún más conmocionado: Sentada sobre su cuerpo desnudo, una mujer de largos cabellos se movía cautelosamente, otorgándose la penetración.

Las ranuras de sus cuencas soñolientas e inconscientes fueron obligadas a abrirse un poco más. Así, notó que la misteriosa mujer encima suyo llevaba una extraña máscara que ocultaba la parte superior de su rostro. También observó que sus pechos estabas cubiertos por un sostén dorado que atraía demasiado la atención…

Confundido por todo lo que veía y sentía al mismo tiempo, Thranduil buscó liberarse. Esta primitiva pesadilla tenía que culminar, ya no quería estar allí. Sus pies se movieron un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para quitarse a la mujer de encima. Sus manos no tuvieron tanta suerte, ya que al intentar moverlas, ni siquiera las sentía, era como si se las hubieran amputado… Su mente estaba cada vez más dispersa, hasta el punto en que solo podía sentir el placer y nada más que eso.

Frustrado, cerró de nuevo los ojos, con más fuerza que antes, esperando despertar.


	2. Chapter 2

Un soplido fuerte lo trajo de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Exaltado aún, se incorporó rápidamente y recorrió la totalidad de su cuarto con una mirada relampagueante y acusadora.

La respiración entrecortada delataba su frustración, y estaba en búsqueda de un culpable, porque no se creía capaz de haber llegado a aquella situación por sí solo… ¿O sí?

Se colocó una mano en el pecho y presionó este con fuerza, notando los latidos de su propio corazón. No podía creerlo, pero las imágenes, aunque borrosas, todavía se mantenían presentes en su cabeza. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía explicárselo…

La realidad era que frente a él se hallaba una habitación desierta. No había nadie allí y no existían indicios de que lo hubiera habido en toda la noche, además de él.

¿Un sueño, entonces? Se resistía ante la idea de haber tenido uno de esos… llamados "sueños mojados", pero esa parecía ser la única explicación razonable.

Algo avergonzado, levantó las sábanas con cautela y revisó sus pantalones. Grande fue la humillación que sintió cuando descubrió que su ropa interior y parte de sus pantalones estaban impregnados con su propia semilla…

De repente sentía un calor insoportable colándose por sus mejillas. Esto no podía ser cierto, pero lo era, y ya no encontraba razones para no creerlo o negarlo. Efectivamente, había tenido un sueño erótico, y con una completa extraña.

No importaba dónde se encontrara o qué estuviera haciendo, su mente seguía pensando en quién podría ser esa mujer. Lo admitía, aceptaba ya la idea de tener un sueño de esas características tan vergonzosas, pero el hecho de no conocer a la mujer lo abrumaba por completo. Primero, porque su corazón solo sentiría atracción eterna hacia su difunta esposa y nadie más. Y segundo, porque no era propio de su persona fantasear con completas desconocidas.

El asunto de no saber cómo era su rostro, de quién se trataba, su nombre o siquiera si era del reino o de otro lugar, lo hundía en desesperación rotunda.

Repasó, entonces, el rostro y otras características de las mujeres con las que se había cruzado en los últimos días. Recordó solo las sirvientas y una que otra doncella, de esas que se pasean por los largos pasillos del reino mientras él recorría los escalones de arriba para trasladarse… No se le ocurría nadie más.

Se encontraba en medio de una investigación interna cuando Legolas invadió su despacho repentinamente, causándole una horrorosa sorpresa.

-Padre- - Su hijo detuvo su charla en cuanto notó su reacción incómoda. - … ¿Sucede algo?-

-No, no, no- La rapidez con que soltó esas negaciones no ayudó para nada a que Legolas dejara de acosarlo con su mirada extrañada y curiosa. – Solo… estaba analizando algo… importante-

-Ah…- No había que ser un experto para darse cuenta de que su respuesta no lo convenció. – Venía a entregarte el informe del rastreador. Al parecer su vieja lesión en el tobillo reapareció y eso le impidió regresar inmediatamente-

Thranduil permaneció en silencio, y ese detalle no se le escapó a su hijo, quien continuaba observándolo con detenimiento. El Rey Elfo siempre debía acotar algo, sin importar la razón. Legolas esperaba algún comentario sobre la poca profesionalidad del rastreador o algo por el estilo; en cambio, silencio rotundo… Era muy extraño.

Atinó a marcharse, mas cuando iba a salir del despacho, se giró de nuevo y tuvo que preguntar:

-Padre, ¿qué te perturba?-

-¿Eh?-

Legolas alzó una ceja, sorprendido ante la descuidada respuesta de Thranduil. En verdad que era la primera vez que lo veía tan distraído; su padre definitivamente no era así…

-Te noto tenso y pensativo, por eso-

El Rey Elfo no pudo continuar ocultando su incomodidad, y un leve sonrojo coloreó su palidez en menos de un segundo. Su hijo, al notarlo, dio un paso asertivo hacia él, dispuesto a escuchar lo que le ocurría.

Sin embargo, Thranduil le esquivó la mirada. Era obvio que no deseaba que se inmiscuyeran en ese asunto tan delicado… Ya suficiente tenía con su propia mente, que le reprochaba todo el tiempo lo acontecido.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

Legolas intentó suavizar sus dudas exhibiendo un tono comprensivo, mas eso no le bastó a su padre. ¿Cómo podría decírselo? Ya era difícil planteárselo a sí mismo, no quería tener que imaginar semejante confesión frente a Legolas, quien de seguro se sentiría tan incómodo como él…

No, prefirió guardarse el secreto, fingiendo que se hallaba muy ocupado en asuntos que requerían urgentemente su atención. Se puso de pie sin dar chance a que se le inquiriera más nada, y se marchó con una rapidez espantosa ante la mirada anonadada de Legolas.

Una vez seguro, en la lejanía entre él y su hijo, se permitió respirar hondo y aflojar sus músculos. Esto lo estaba torturando, debía parar ya de analizar todo con tanta rigurosidad… Al fin y al cabo, solo había sido un asunto de una sola vez. No volvería a pasar; su cabeza se sentía agobiada por la cantidad extrema de hechos que acosaban a su reino como para tener tiempo de pensar en esas estupideces. No, en su vida no cabía tanta adrenalina, y mucho menos por algo tan trivial y descarado como un sueño erótico.

El resto del día prefirió pasarlo fuera de su despacho, recorriendo otros lugares para despejarse de las ideas extrañas que rondaban alrededor suyo, hasta que de nuevo lo encontró la noche en medio de los interminables pasillos del reino.

Agotado física y mentalmente, sintió que era suficiente, y encaminándose a pasos seguros, llegó a la habitación real.


End file.
